In the art of automobile body repairing, various internal pulling and impacting devices are used to pull out damaged body areas when access is limited due to the boxed-in structure of some parts of the vehicle. Some of the devices used for this type of repair along with a pulling or impacting device are described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 832,920, 2,470,498, 3,332,118, 3,577,881, 3,641,805, 4,122,699, and 4,235,090. Lifting devices are described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,584,124; 2,789.859; and 3,307,871.
None of these foregoing devices, however, have provided all of the advantages of the device and technique of the present invention.